Online merchants can accept payments from consumers for goods and services using a variety of different payment options. For example, online merchants can accept credit cards, debit cards, bank transfers, payment options from a consumer's digital wallet, or by payment from online payment services such as PayPal™, among other suitable payment options. Online merchants are charged various fees by payment providers. The amount of fees can vary from payment provider to payment provider and can include a fixed fee as well as a fee based on the amount of the transaction.